Philippinesball
Republic of the Philippinesball |nativename = : Republika ng Pilipinasbola : República de Filipinasbola |founded = June 12, 1898 |onlypredecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball |predicon = Commonwealth of the Philippines |image = Philippinesball by Philamericaball.-0.png |caption = I am not alone. |government = Unitary Presidential Constitutional Republic (Soon federal) |personality = Hospitable, Hispanic, Supportive, Brave, Industrious, Friendly, Colonial Minded, and Problematic (and every nice and bad personality) |language = Filipino English Spanish Other 70 regional languages and dialects (With Chinese and more on the other side) |type = Austronesian |capital = Manilaball |affiliation = ASEANball UNball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism * Protestantism Islam Buddhism |friends = Everyone especially, Argentinaball Australiaball Brazilball Bruneiball Canadaball Paella remover Chileball Chinaball (sometimes) Christmas Islandball Colombiaball Cubaball Donald Trump East Timorball Equatorial Guineaball Faceblock Franceball Germanyball Paella remover Guamball Hong Kongball Indiaball Indonesiaball (sometimes) Iranball Israelcube Italyball Japanball Jordanball Laosball Liberiaball Macauball Madagascarball Malaysiaball (sometimes) Mexicoball Micronesiaball NATOball New Zealandball North Koreaball (since 2018) Northern Mariana Islandsball Norwayball Palauball Papua New Guineaball Paraguayball Polandball Romaniaball Russiaball Sloveniaball South Koreaball Spainball (sometimes) UKball Ukraineball USAball Vaticanball Vietnamball |enemies = Boliviaball Dumb prick Chinaball (sometimes) CPP Indonesiaball (sometimes) Empire of Japanball ISISball Jamaicaball Kuwaitball Malaysiaball (sometimes) NDF Netherlandsball North Koreaball (until 2018) NPA Pakistanball Socialist Philippinesball South Vietnamball Spainball (formerly) Taiwanball (We are not really enemies because we are both Dim Sum removers.) Uruguayball Venezuelaball |likes = Social media sites like Facebook, Putin, Xi Jinping, Trump, Duterte, Macron, Peña Nieto, AMLO, Trudeau, Manny Pacquiao, Family and Friends, Fast food! Especially Jollibee, Pinoy Pride (Ball Games and Other Sports, Singers, Artists, Beauty Queens, Economy, Tourist Spots and FilAms), Thalia, Despacito, Teleserye especially Ang Probinsyano, Ika-6 na Utos, Encantadia, Alyas Robin Hood, Since I Found You, The Blood Sisters, Asintado, Araw Gabi and many more!, Bleedman, Love teams (Aldub/MaiDen, KathNiel, JaDine, Lizquen, DongYan, Janella and Elmo, McLisse, Joshlia, Kimerald including the classics Guy and Pip, CharDawn, John Lloyd and Bea, Marvin and Jolina and most of all: Rico and Claudine!), Chunsa Jung, TNT Boys, Documentaries like The Atom Araullo Specials, I Witness, Reel Time, Red Alert, My Puhunan, Mission Possible, Pinoy Abroad, I Juander, Tapatan ni Tunying, Alisto etc., Other Cultures (Kawaii things like Anime and Cosplay as well as Korean Cultures like K-pop and Kdramas preferably), Owning Spratlyball,Momoland, Nancy from Momoland (she is NOT Liza Soberano!), Filipino time, thinking in advance, Ex-Battalion (One of the No. 1 Pinoy Hip-Hop Groups) |hates = Drug Lords, Communist Chinks, Terrorists, Separatist Groups (Never forget Zamboanga and JUSTICE FOR SAF44!), Abusive Kebabs, Those who dispute his lands, Being called Weeaboo by Anime-haters., Racism towards him, Anybody who uses contraband drugs, Dengvaxia, Callamard, Claire Danes (for insulting Manilaball), Teri Hatcher (insulting our medical schools), Alec Baldwin (for poking a joke over me) Socialist Philippinesball Communist Philippinesball, calling Leni a fake VP (she won fair and square!), STOP ASKING FOR SHELTER!!!!!!!, Bagani (they mocked indigenous culture!!!), The Nutshack (is of offensive and terrible show!!!), Typhoons |predecessor = Commonwealth of the Philippinesball Fourth Philippine Republicball |intospace = Not yet, but we can into satellites. |bork = Duterte Duterte, Balut Balut, Tang ina mo tang ina mo |food = Balut, but Phil hab many the likings food in his heart including Adobo, Sinigang, Pinakbet, Tokwa't Baboy, Bulalo and Lechon. He likes fast food most |status = suffering from Typhoon Ompong (Mangkhut) |notes = ISIS is dead and now you COMMIES will be next... |reality = ���� Republic of the Philippines and Sabah ���� |gender = Male }} Philippinesball when playing video games }} Philippinesball}} Philippinesball}} The Philippinesball, officially known as the Republic of the Philippines is a sovereign archipelagic countryball in Southeast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. He does not border any countries due to being an island in the Pacific, but is located North of Indonesiaball and Malaysiaball, South of Chinaball and Taiwanball, East of Vietnamball, and West of Palauball. The country is divided into 17 regions, with the capital Manilaball located in NCRball, giving him a total area of 120,000 square miles, making him the 63rd largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of 103.3 million inhabitants. Like all countries, the Philippines is a member of UNball, and due to having close ties with the West, he is able to become a major non-NATO ally. He was the chairman of ASEANball, but it later passed it on Tringapore. His national day is June 12 Geography To his north across Luzon Strait lies Taiwanball; West across the (South China Sea) or West Philippine Sea sits Vietnamball. The Sulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Sea separates him from other islands of Indonesiaball. He is bounded by his own sea. He is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. With a population of over 100 million people, Philippinesball is the seventh most populated Asian countryball and the 12th most populated countryball in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas. (They op best weapon for world power, and heroes, obviously) History 'Precolonial Epoch' The Philippinesball was first inhabited by Negritos, then they were supplanted by Malayo-Polynesians who established city-states known as Barangays. When Chinese, Indians and Arabs arrived in the Philippines, the barangays developed into several competing prehispanic states which were: the huangdoms of Ma-i and Pangasinan, the kingdoms of Tondo, Maynila and Namayan, the Kedatuan of Madja-as, the rajahnates of Butuan and Cebu and the sultanates of Lanao, Maguindanao and Sulu. These states were under the domination of Majapahitball and then, Manila, Tondo and Sulu soon came to be invaded by Bruneiball, with the rest of the Philippine prehispanic states going to war against Bruneiball. Their strategic location in Asia made them an especially important hub for trade, earning them the title of "Pearl of the Orient". 'Spanish Era ' In 1521, Spanish Empireball, sailing from Latin-America, gasped and invaded these prehispanic states, naming the territory "Las Islas Filipinas" (King Philip the Second's Penthouse of Death.) Later on, Spainball landed in Limasawa Island or Masao in Butuan Cityball (deb8able) in 3/15/1521 and held the first Catholic Mass in the Philippines. He then found Cebu Islandball where he met the first few natives. After converting some of the natives, Spainball recieved a compliant from one of the rajahs about another Rajah who doesn't want to recognize Spain's influence, Rajah Lapu-Lapu. Determined to teach this "infidel" a lesson, Spain launched an attack on the island of Mactan. But since it's low tide season the galleons cant get in the small harbor, so Spainball and his men went on waist-deep water, Only to be ambushed and "Injured" by Rajah Lapulapu. Spainball then left the Philippines, only to return in 1565, starting the long 333 years of Spanish Empireball rule over Philippines. Spainball quickly organized his new colony according to his model. The first task was the reduction, or relocation of native Philippinesballs into settlements. The earliest political system used during the conquista period was the encomienda system, which was relevant in Europeball. Spainball's friars, governors and generals governed the Philippinesball in exchange for their services to the King. Spainball also made a law to collect tributes to Phil. In return, Phil would get justice and governance and aid during an invasion. In 1646, Dutch Republicball attacked Philippinesball to avenge what Spainball did to him in 1581. Spainball outsmarted Dutchball and thus, it was a Spanish Victory. He was then ruled by his brother, New Spainball and together, Phil's economy rised during their galleon trade of the 1800s. But when New Spainball became Mexicoball, his brother closed the Manila-Acapulo route and thus, they did not see each other again until Phil's Independece. Due to this, Spainball governed Phil directly from Madrid, causing many problems from corrupt friars. Philippinesball was attacked by UKball in 1762 to 1764 as part of the 'Seven Years War' because Spainball allied with Franceball Philippinesball could be an British territory, but they can into signings treaty that ended the war. Many revolts happened during the late 18th-19th century, but Spainball crushed the rebellion. Most of these revolts was not due to the Filipino nationalism, but because of the monopoly and welfare. Spainball didn't took care of Philippinesball in the 1850s due to problems on his own clay, corrupt Governor-Generals was assigned, and corrupt friars got a seat in Philippine politics. Filipino nationalism had risen during this time, Phil read about the Renaissance, and what happened to Franceball. Philippinesball wrote many books that exposed Spainball's officials that Spainball assigned, but Spain had many problems so he could not handle the problem that is in the other side of the world. Spainball went too far when he killed José Rizal. That even sparkled a revolution that gave birth to KKKball. Philippinesball started to revolt for his independence, Starting in Manilaball, but failed to liberate it, but successfully liberated, Zamboangaball, Caviteball, Ilocosball, Cebuball, Negrosball, Leyteball and other regions. Philippines cornered Spainball in Manilaball. USAball and Spainball was wrapping their own war and Signed the 'Treaty of Paris'. USAball went to Philippinesball clay to 'help' him, but it turns out, it was a stage battle to turnover Philippinesball to USAball. Then, Philippinesball declared independece on June 12, 1898 creating the First Philippine Republicball, the first democracy in Asia and he was into happy but his new ally had other plans. 'American Era ' In, February 1899, USAball betrayed Philippinesball and attacked him in his own clay. USAball raped Philippinesball in all sides of his clay. Philippinesball almost lost Manilaball and Caviteball and was forced to run away to the mountains. In some other parts, USAball massacred many Philippinesballs from north to south, estimating 1.5 soldiers killed and 35,000 civilians killed, that was a sad time for Philippinesball. Philippinesball was then anschlussed by USAball by 1901 and the First Philippine Republicball was defeated.. The bottom part of Philippinesball, Sultanate of Suluball rebelled against USAball. USAball did not fully anschlused Suluball until 1913. Thus the Sultanate was defeated. Philippinesball was oppressed by USAball in early eras. But USAball knew how to make propaganda thus brainwashing the younger generation that the Spanish were into bad and Philippinesball was into 'idiot native man' and cannot into civilization. Philippinesball rebelled against USAball but cannot into winnings since USAball was of powerful. 'World War II ' Empire of Japanball suddenly attacked Philippinesball after the Bombing of Pearl Harbor with landings on Luzon. Fighting ended in a Empire of Japanball win on the 8th of May, 1942 thus Philippinesball was ' liberated from the Americanballs'. The Second Republic of the Philippinesball and other Philippinesball got angry at the goverment and turned to Communismball. USAball left Philippinesball for 3 years and when USAball was counter-attacking the table into their side after the the Battle of Midway. After 2 years they pushed through the territory of Empire of Japanball to finally reach Philippinesball, Landing on the 28th of October, 1945. USAball then 'liberated' Philippinesball but actually USA just retook Philippinesball and later gave him independence to avoid war reparations because USAball carelessly bombed Philippinesball. 'Postcolonial Era' After democracy flourished in the 1950s and early 1960s, Philippinesball was set under a martial law from 1972 and 1981 under the leadership of Ferdinand Marcos. Philippinesball became prosperous at the time and had one of the highest GDP in Asia. Then after years of suppression of communists, a revolution (known as EDSA) began in 1986 and was set under an undemocratic corrupt rule leading to the drain of its prosperity.leading thousands to become poor. 'Contemporary History' After some few elections and presidents that are corrupt, Philippinesball has a new president (incidentally the most famous president) with a much different approach that most Visayas and Mindanao citizens like but most liberals dislike. The President Duterte now made drastic changes in Philippinesball such as strengthening relations with Chinaball and Russiaball, also weakening relations with USAball for a while. After Trump's victory, he decides to strengthen ties with USAball since he just really don't like Obama. He also took care of the terrorists in Marawi. Right now, he is promoting Federalism to the Philippines and trying to take care of the Communist Rebels with peace talks, but most of these peace talks never happened. He also declared the Communist Rebels as Terrorists. As time progressed, Philippinesball can into trade with Japanball, Chinaball and UKball. He can into economy and Spainball brought some immigrants to make Philippines inhabitable. Philippinesball was considered as the "Pearl of the Orient" by that time since he can into civilization and class. Personality Philippinesball is known for being loyal, very polite, hospitable, friendly, hard-working, patriotic, protective and industrious to those people with a boss-like mentality or a true ally. He likes traditions and he would like to preserve them. He is known to have Pinoy Pride - a Filipino mentality where in they get proud at the littlest or biggest international recognition because they love their country and want their country to be most famous in the world. He is a Third World Country and acts like one. He usually likes drinking beer (Though he is now avoiding it), having fiestas, and love of street games. He is also really fond of using the internet and is known to be the Selfie Capital of the World. Philippinesball is always updated about everything about socal media especially when it is about men and women who are pretty. Those mentioned are general, but still his people can be a little against with the others due to "oppression" and "discrimination", these mentioned are claims of Visayas to the Tagalogs. It's common for Tagalogs, Bisayas, Kapampangans, Ilocanos and other groups of people in the Philippines to attack each other through words but those are mostly just for the sake of sarcastic reasons, and the people of the Philippines are very united. But nowadays they actually mean it. Right now, Philippinesball is going through tough times that's why he is experiencing mood swings, as if he is in the puberty stage. Regions * Ilocos Regionball - I have large electric fan, can into prosper, also great president from here! * Cordilleraball - I speaking way too many languages right, yo, you know it right. Let me see.... * Cagayan Valleyball - Yamashita and some gold be with me. * Central Luzonball - rice, rice, rice. * NCRball - central seat of the government. Can into many people. * Calabarzonball - The old Tagalog South never changed one bit! Their Tagalog is different from yours. * Mimaropaball - marble, marble, can into natural world heritage. * Bicolball - Want to have my Chili Ice Cream? * Western Visayasball - can into smiles and Sans Rival. * Central Visayasball - can into Queen City and Chocolate Hills. * Eastern Visayasball - Gib moni for human aid. * Zamboanga Peninsulaball - Am the Latin Asia! SPQR STRONK! * Davaoball - Am not the city, I'm the region. I also have chocolate! * SOCCSKSARGENball - Tuna, Tuna * Caragaball - Stop the mining Amerikanos! * ARMMball - Used to be a stronk empire, now is a shell of former self. Flag Color Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends/Mga Kaibigan * Argentinaball, Australiaball, Brazilball, Canadaball, Franceball, Germanyball, Indonesiaball, Japanball, Mexicoball, Saudi Arabiaball, South Koreaball, Tringapore, and USAball - Trading partners and thank you for helping me to get into G20. * All other Hispanoballs (especially Equatorial Guineaball) - Brothers and sisters. * Argentinaball - Major non-NATO ally and one of my siblings to Spainball, but it is known here as a corned beef brand. But we have good relations, and we celebrated our 65th anniversary of our bilateral relationships. Gib citrus fruits plox!. I hope we meet each other soon, brother. (Can both into drugs, but don't tell Papa or he will of kill us both!). Plox help me to get into G20. Also one of my favourite brothers. He still hates my lolo UKball for Falklands War. We will celebrate our 70th anniversary. No president had a state visit in my clay. Except this guy and that guy who was CFK's foreign minister. Sorry for chair throwing!!! Mathysse cannot beat Pacquiao!!! Papa Francisco also best pope! * Asian Las Vegas - Where I waste my money. * Australiaball - fellow APEC member and his bad-ass tito who trained him and the one who babysit him during WWII. I also love his Christian songs! (especially Hillsong, Planetshakers, Citipointe etc.) (Uncle Australia plox tell me more about what you and daddy do I want to come next time PLOX PRETY PLOX) BUT WHY DID YOU START A FIGHT AGAINST ME IN BASKETBALL?????!!!! * Brazilball - My cousin who makes slippers for me and he always says HUHUEHUEHUE a lot. I can now into winnings at 2016 Rio Olympics! Our former president met Lula. * Bruneiball - Once he havings multi-personality disorder, Sulu Sultanateball helpings him, as a reward, givings Sabah clay. Now can you talk some sense into Nasi Lemakball? * Canadaball - My British half-French Tito (uncle) ko po also great immigration than Stepfather America and fellow APEC member. I like him for many guapos and guapas. Gib Avril, Bieber and Celine plox! Their prime minister is of lovings of Jollibee!!! (Tito now of has a Jollibee in Winnipegball and Torontoball) * Chileball - fellow APEC member and brother to Spainball, I always give him aid when in time of need, and he gives me back. We have good relations. Thank you also for your warm contributions on Typhoon Yolanda. I will be forever in your debt. We can also into female leadership. I wonder why Argentinaball hates him... Bachelet had a state visit in my clay. * Christmas Islandball - East Timor and I celebrate Christmas with this ball together! * Colombiaball - He is one of my brothers to Spainball. Unlike the other drug users, he does his best to remove drug lords. I apologize for 2015. * Cubaball - My Little Commie Brother who sent me missionaries before he run away and was under padre and papa like... I miss you. I wish I can see you again real soon... * Donald Trump - Thank you for your win, for building a Trump Tower in my clay and 4 not including me in your Travel Ban plox. TRUMP, MABUHAY KA! even Noynoy likes you * East Timorball - Philippines' only Catholic friend in East Asia and a cousin on both Phil's side of the family (East Timor is Portugese and under Tito Aus a brief period of time so both are Latin-Anglo-Catholic Asian). They are both often bullied in school for being too Latin, and too Catholic but they celebrate Christmas with each other and sometimes hangout with Papua New Guinea (he is under Tito Aus as well and Phil is helping him into ASEAN), Palau (Phil's brother with same fathers, he is also under a Hispanic country, Spain and is also part of Anglosphere via USAball) and Christmas Islandball. whom they also celebrated Christmas with. * Faceblock - They don't call us the "Selfie capital of the world" for nothing. Also stop teasing Poland. * Franceball - A Nice place who helps us (she of also winnings Miss Universe 2016 on my clay - is of lucky). Also a favorable destination because Eiffel Tower (but have more tourists!). Marcon is just good, but stop fighting with Trump! Congrats Tita on winning the World Cup! Tita France, plox help me to get into G20 * Germanyball - Philippines also celebrate Oktoberfest and reputed to be as fun as the original one. Is good partner and friend. He is my largest European trade partner. * Gibraltarball - He hates Espanya and removes Paella from premises! * Guamball - Fellow Spanish East Indies island the Pacific. We were adopted by USAball after the Spanish-American War. His cute baby bro! * Hong Kongball - Wanted to remove dim sum regime in his city. Also good vacation spot, especially Disneyland. Also apologies on what happened on Luneta it was that bastard Ex-Police officer who killed one of yuor people there. * Indiaball - Money Lenders (5/6)... Indiaball "Bayad utang". Remember your representative in 1994, she won when we hosted Miss Universe back in 1994. Modi met Duterte. * Iranball - Trade tropical fruits in exchange for oil. Students also come here to study English like South Koreaball. Papa USAball doesn't approve of this friendship (Because of 1979 and also being hostile to Israel). We are basketball buddies. * Israelcube - I provided safe haven for many Jews during World War II. He recently gib me aid during Typhoon Yolanda and some new shiny equipment to fight dim-sum (we gib thankings to you!). Nice TAR-21, gib me Iron Dome technology! You were invaded and genocided, but thriving today as a politically influential defender against your antagonists. Truly, an unique oddity in my eyes. Also thank you for treating my OFWs fairly and properly unlike that racist kebab.... * Italyball - Philippinesball loves Italyball's cars, pizza, and chocolate. He gib me AW109 combat helicopter to fight Maute-Abu Sayyaf bastards and AW-159 Anti-sub helis to fight Hopia's cheap subs! Gib A129 Mangusta! Also lovings of spaghetti. * Japanball - He gives me cool things and a lot of mangas and animes to read. Thankings for signing loan for new railway and defense pact! Philippines be also otaku country. Also, thank you for donating us some good Coast Guard ships! Help me to get into G20. But is also sad that he is going back into becoming this Empire of Japanball puta. * - thank you for donating 2 choppers and some armored vehicles for my armed forces. Also we can into destroying together. But still Hussein needs to apologise to our dear president for his bad remarks. * Laosball - we have good relations and we visit each others clay a lot * Mexicoball Twin brother who takes care of me when Papa Spainball is away. Good brother and do not beat me in boxing and fellow APEC member! We both love to shout puto when Spainball is around. He is also a friend who has problems with drugs. Can yuo gib me yuor handsome president?? I also like Thalia and her telenovelas. * Micronesiaball - fellow Spanish East Indies island! Of also not callings Asian. * My African siblings - They are my brothers and sisters. ** Equatorial Guineaball - She is my Spanish African sister. ** Liberiaball - He is my American African brother. ** Madagascarball - He is my Austronesian African brother. * NATOball - Even though I like Russiaball, I support him against dumb prick. * New Zealandball - fellow APEC member and uncle. Ardern met Duterte during the ASEANball summit when she (Ardern) was a guest. We have good relations. Stop callings of my barongs scratchy, okay? * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Also another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball after the war. * Norwayball - Good friend from Scandinavia, sorry that my president called you Norwegia. He cannot into EUball so he is okay for me. I trust him a lot. * Palauball - Another Spanish East Indies island. Adopted by USAball as well after World War II. Can into independence since 1994. He sadly has to close his embassies in Palau which made his younger brother cry. Does not into callings op asian. (despite the fact that there are Japanese speakers in Angaur.) Palawan is better. Is cute! * Papua New Guineaball- Fellow APEC member, fishing buddies and adopted cousins via Anglosphere. He is helping him into Asean. Scared of his cousin at all times for he heard he is into cannibalism. * Paraguayball - He is one of my brothers to Spainball. He hates Netherlandsball and Uruguayball but I do not know if he hates drugs. We both hate BRICSbrick because he calls us pricks. * Polandball - Same history during WW2, He's commie back then but we're okay and also the one provides helicopters to my Air Force (But two of them crashed!). Thank you so very much for Jan Pawel in 1981 and 1995! He is op best pope, we always bless for his soul. * Romaniaball - My vampire uncle, we had good relations since Ceauşescu visited us during Martial Law. * Russiaball - June 12 is a special day for both of us! It is op my Independence Day and por him, it is op Russia Day. At first papa America does not approve of our friendship. But I will ally with him. Him and papa America are starting to get along though. Since 2017, Crimeaball is yours. * Sloveniaball - Papa USAball's wife. Still a better mama than Spainball. * South Koreaball - South Korea, while being a first world country is horribly inept at English, and they hate their own educational system. Since language classes are cheaper here, they come here to study English. They love to sell Samsung, watch Koreanovelas, Listen to Kpop music, play LoL and anything else. Also like and sometimes use their alphabet. also she will be my step mother some day (uncle fake Korea is the worst let's remove him) ' BUT STILL 2013 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE'. But still thanks for selling me those 12 FA-50's for my Air Force and don't worry I'll order additional 12 FA-50's, Also thanks for winning the bid for my new Frigate classes soon my Navy won't have crappy WW2 ship anymore and most of all thanks for selling me 8 brand-new AAV-7's for my Marines too! Also please get yuor alien media off my culture its branwashing my people. Stop confusing Nancy to Liza Soberano, they are not the same person! Also child star Chunsa Jung is of Korean descent. Plox help me to get into G20 * UKball - Is the Lolo (Grandfather) of Philippinesball, he is also the adoptive father of Philippinesball's neighbours such as Malaysiaball, Tringapore, Myanmarball, and Hong Kongball. Lolo UK often tells him and his cousins about the once great British Empire which influences Phil into conquer the world by OFWs. Still has Northern Ireland... good or bad - doesn't bother me for right now. I heard he left EUball, so Lolo's no affected by my cursing. (it doesn't, let op sister Argentinaball worry about it because she want into Europe anyway) But I opened a Jollibee in Londonball as a "thank you" gift. * Vaticanball - Mabuhay ang Santo Papa! Sorry that I cursed you for traffic problems. <3 Even my non-Catholic population loves you! * Vietnamball - fellow APEC, ASEANball member and my only communist ally against that cat-eating Tsina! I love the fact that Viet defeated the USAball (By himself), somehow. However, he had a multiple-personality disorder. After the endless bombs of napalm, by USAball, he managed to cure himself from it, but it led to his economy being stagnant... but after political reforms, he managed to get out of it! And now we're friends. Frenemies * Cataloniaball - I don't recognized him and not one of my Hispanoballs siblings recongnizes him, except Venezuelaball. He also hates Mama so we can into friends. * Chinaball - Good political ally. I learned from USAball to partner with others, cautiously. But still, NINE DASH LINE IS OP ILLEGAL! YUO IS A BULLY! AND SPRATLY ISLANDSBALL IS MINE! even thou you is bully, gib investment plox I will cooperate with yuo. Why yuo only help me $100,000, I op hate yuo. (Also I'm older than you.) And you are building islands in my territory? YUO CHEATER!!!2015 WORST DAY OF MY LIPE!!! I COULD HAVE BEEN IN OLYMPICS!!!!!! YUO ARE IDIOT AND I HABINGS MY REVENGE JAJAJAJAJAJA PAK YUO * Indonesiaball - One of my favorite Asian countries since we share many common traits. Helps me against my enemies. Can into removing drugs. But If you call me pignoy, you will be killed by unity of filipinos... Also, stop bullying Colombiaball and Polandball, and stop being friends with dumb prick. * Malaysiaball - GIB SABAH! Remember 1968 and 1985! Even if you're technically tito (which is op weird... But I'm older)! Honestly I don't really care anymore if you don't. We are still friends but stop bullying this innocent ball that wants more friends. He did nothing to you. Also, stop being friends with dumb prick. * North Koreaball - REMOVE NORTH KIMCHI! VIETNAM BETTER COMMUNIST! KEBAB IS BETTER. (EVEN IF STILL BAD) BRING IT ON, MOTHERFUCKER!! I AM NOT ASIAN JUST LIKE YOU WILL NEVER BE KOREAN, you stupid Chinese Buffer State!!! Now yuo are trying to Nuke GUAM? HOW DARE YUO THREATHENING MY BROTHER LIKE THAT EH? Hope Papa will nuke yuo then we will liberate Pyongyang REMOVE KIM DYNASTY! REMOVE KOMUNISTA! Unite the True Korea! Oh wait nu, I op don't want ROK to be more richer than me in op the op futurings. But he improved relationships with South Korea and USA so we are okay now. * South Vietnamball - WHY YOU SEIZE SOUTHWEST CAY!? IS OP PHILIPPINE TERRITORY! YOU LITTLE INGRATE! I GAVE YOU ALL THE AID DURING YOUR FIGHT AGAINST YOUR COMMUNIST BROTHER AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME!?!? NORTH VIETNAM BEST VIETNAM! Also, RIP Vietnam I was one of the cause of your death. * Spainball (When Phil knew that her mama sold him) - I hate you for good reasons. If you considered civilizing as replacing my perfect alphabet with the incapable Latin alphabet that is absolutely never designed with or capable with an Austronesian language, then I will treat you as every invader that occupied my land for "civilization", "religion", "colonization", and "empire". Being Pearl of the Orient would be fun again and playing politics as you watch and rot in your own demise will be fun. If you think damaging my identity will stroke your ego, too bad since I already created a FAR SUPERIOR AND MORE AMERICAN IDENTITY. (I still like my version of your version op Latin.) But still, even tho I hate yuo, I still lovings you for civilizings me and beings a good mama, BUT WHY YUO SELL ME! (I'll find out...) * Taiwanball - FAKE CHINA Generally, we both hate China. We could've been allies, but I JUST HATE HOW MY PEOPLE JUST GET CARELESS TO YOUR PEOPLE! Like that incident including our Coast Guards, and your fishermen! Apologies for that but it wasn't their fault but your fishermen is because they tresspassed, Taiwan. I really wish that we could be friends, but it seems that we our people cannot get along with each other. * Ukraineball - I formerly recognized Crimeaball as yours from 2014 to 2017. Even though I recognized Crimeaball as Russiaball's, we both like NATOball and hate dumb prick and commies. We are both founding members of UNball. * USAball - Real foster Father, you are the greatest. Without you, I would never regain my patriotism by myself. BUT I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT HAPPENED IN 1899-1913! YOU KILLED 1 MILLION FILIPINOS AND 35,000 INNOCENT CIVILIANS! NEVER FORGET! '''I heard he's married to Mama Slovenia and have a strange situation with my twin Mexico... Enemies/Mga Kalaban * Boliviaball - Stop bullying my friend Chileball! I will not give you my coastline. * Dumb prick - Why do you not allow P countries to join if Brazilball leaves? I will never forgive you for calling me and my friends pricks! I hate you and I like them and Ukraineball. The only good thing you did is hate Pakistanball. * CPP-NPA-NDF - ''Salot ng mga Komunista! That's IT! I declare war on yuo a-holes because you killed many of my countrymen, especially the Filipino soldiers and policemen that yuo've ambushed, Including an innocent baby that yuo've murdered! No more NPA atrocities and economic sabotage on me! YOU HEAR ME? YUO WILL PAY FOR THIS A$$HOLE AND YUO WILL! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YUO A$$HOLE! NEVER!!!! I'll never forgive yuo for killing former drug addicts and ex-criminals who want to give-up drugs and crime with yuor riding and tandem I'll chase them and interrogate them where are yuo all hiding! and If you dare to seek help from Fake Korea's help for guns and ammunitins I will never let that happen! The liberals like you though. * Drug users - REMOVE DRUGS!!!! MAMA SLOVENIA WILL NOT BE HAPPY!!! I want these marijuana fools to stop smoking! But they are relatives under Mama Spain and Lolo UK. * Empire of Japanball - REMEMBER BATAAN DEATH MARCH! REMOVE BANZAI SUSHI! REMOVE TENTACLES! But I thank you for carelessly leaving your gold here - at the time when AMERICA dominated you and turned you into that usable weakling business partner. You call me, Asian. Fool, you are the same as Mama Spainball. * ISISball - Why yuo attack me!!! Yuo insulted my face when you throw my flag and replace it with yours?!! WTF?!! REMOVE MAUTE and ABU SAYYAF! I wish yuo op gone!!! NOW YUO ATTACK MARAWI, TWO MONTHS MARTIAL LAW AND EXTENDED UNTIL END OF 2017!! AND YUO JUST RECENTLY ATTACKED PADRE! I WILL HAVE YOU HEAD!!! HAHAHAHA! Look at yuo now, Yuo and your Maute and Abu Sayyaf minions are slowly dying because of my troops thanks to my Planes and APC's just few more days my troops will get yuo now HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! DIE Filthy KEBAB! Aww... look, your two leaders are dead! I killed two leaders op your. I FINALLY REMOVE YUO FROM MARAWI!!! TAKE THAT FILTHY KEBAB, YUO NO MATCH FOR US!!! (Also I'll never forgive yuor BIFF Ally for killing my soldiers recently, YUO'LL PAY FOR THIS!) YOU PAKSHET. HOW DARE YOU MAKINGS A BOMBA EXPLODE IN BASILAN! YOU WILL PAY POR DEATHS!!!! * Kuwaitball - I will never forgive you PUTANG INANG KEBAB KA for what you did to my people, Instead of giving them a good jobs yuo only mistreating them and enslaving them just because they're CHRISTIANS!!!!! That's IT I'll cut my ties on you and I'll send my people back to my country and GIVE THEM A NEW JOB! YOU ALSO EXPELLED MY AMBASSADOR OVER DOMESTIC WORKERS DISPUTE!!! ALSO YUO OWE US AN APOLOGY FROM ONE OF YOUR CITIZENS WHO SPREAD RACISM AGAINST US IN INSTAGRAM!!!!! btw i think we okay now... * Pakistanball - Supporter and best friend of Dim Sum. Stands with that Tsina in the South China Sea dispute. He also has terrorists in his land! I hope Indiaball will take care of him. Despite that his President visits me during the Arroyo administration to work together and fight against Terrorists. * Socialist Philippinesball Not as bad as Communist Philippinesball, but I still hate you. I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!!! I JUST HATE YOU LESS * Venezuelaball - Seriously? You hate me just because I improved relationships with USAball? I hate you and I like Colombiaball. Also, please stop recognizing Cataloniaball. Filipino Ingles Pilipins can into English. But in most komiks, he op seen speaking Engrish. Here is how use Pilipino Inglis. Accents: * Certain sounds are collapsed: Example, P and F (like P), CH and TS (like TS), TH and D (like D), SH and S (like S), U and A (like A) and finally B and V (like B). Example: Dat (that) preak (freak) is son ob (of) a bits (bitch)! He is stoling my pis (fish)! He is ander (under) arrest! Note that Filipinos now rarely talk like this. They now know proper English. Filipinos use this just for the sake of sounding Filipino. This is actually Bisaya accent. *'The spoiled accent: '''Accent when Filipinos try to speak in proper English. The long ''o sound as in b''ow''l is pronounced as /owa/, e.g. bowal, owuval (oval). The short o'' sound as in ''o''rb sounds like /aw/. * '''They tend to pronounce every syllable in a word: '''Example: For example, an American might say “chok'lit” while a Filipino might say “chokoleyt” for the word chocolate. (Note: the actual Filipino of chocalate is "tsokalate") '''Colloquialisms:' * Open the light: '''Turn on the light. * '''McDo: McDonalds * C.R.: Comfort room * Na: '''Placed at the end of a sentence. Literally means already. Example: I am happy na. * '''Puta: '''Curse word which is pretty much used like Poland's Kurwa * '''Gago: Asshole * Pakshet: Fuck or shit or combined * Tangina/Tangina mo/Putang Ina Mo: '''Filipino insult which literally translates to Son of a Bitch or Your Mom's a Prostitute * '''Bobo: '''Stupid/Idiot * '''Tanga: '''Fool, also means Bobo * '''Po: is affixed to the end of sentences/phrases when one is addressing someone older than him/her or showing respect. Example: I am very sorry po. * '''Slipper: '''Flip-flops Family/Pamilya * 1ball - Ancestor * Spainball - Father ** Portugalball - Uncle ** Francebal - Uncle ** Italyball - Uncle ** Romaniaball - Uncle * USAball - Adoptive Father/Half-brother ** Sloveniaball - Adoptive Step-Father ** UKball - Adoptive Grandfather ** Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle/Cousin ** Australiaball - Adoptive Uncle ** New Zealandball - Adoptive Uncle * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * SPQRball - Great-Grandfather * Ecuadorball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * Mexicoball - Twin Brother * Chileball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Argentinaball - Brother * Liberiaball - Adoptive brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother but he is op komunista. * American Samoaball - Adoptive Brother * Hong Kongball - Adoptive Brother * Guamball - Brother * Marshall Islandsball - Brother * Palauball - Brother * Micronesiaball - Brother * Northern Mariana Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Sri Lankaball - Cousin through Spainball * United States Virgin Islandsball - Adoptive Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Cousin * Indonesiaball - Adoptive Brother (In terms of languages) Genetic Brother (In terms of haplogroups) * Malaysiaball - Adoptive Uncle/Adoptive Cousin/Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin (son of Uncle Portugal, via Spainball) * Bruneiball - Cousin * Jamaicaball - Adoptive Uncle/Brother * Sealand - Smol Uncle Videos Philippinesball Dab.mp4 Gallery Comics U0wrh5w2ewu11.png|credit from LeonAguilez J6y3tpoampq11.png|credit from SunnyChow ZAQunr6.png|credit from alsoandanswer Polandball Alternate Universe.png Om telolet om.png Kulcg45l3w801.png Holiday Cause and Effect- Philippineball.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Hospital Massacre.png Philippines - MAP COMPETITION.png Like father like son.png a6Mpxdb_700b.jpg Kebab_-_Burger.png Asian Jigsaw Game.png J6zXfHm.png Paralel Universe.png The Phone Maniac.png NotThisAgain.png Philippines big.png Indon can into space.png No Robbery For Today.jpg JvGvJ3h.png ThrowBreadInstead.png Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG FVE7A4Q.png Selfie.jpg Natural Order Ruined.png Rebolusyon.jpg Lebanon steryotype.png ASkKCRY.png Can't forget.png Nazi Fans.png Invest in Philippines.jpg UaH0Zuk.png Asiavision 2016.png You mad...agascar?.png Remilitarization.png Españaball - blanda.png 350CQCc.png Church Romance.jpg RDhnTn9.png 28bw7iw2298x.png lets play ball.jpg if polandball was school.jpg PhilippinescannotintoVatican.png Invasions.png MlehEz5.png Food.png W9JF7a2.png 7hNhEhh.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png SVvz09K.png 11228033 1083521021691597 4363749012566664719 n.png 11954640 1083505431693156 3599891428097131019 n.png 11893999 1081921855184847 2660828982042250158 o.png 11954691 1082294991814200 5899796125046339052 n.png 11988477 1084063058304060 8656351981905882218 n.png Real Independence.png 5CShzHR.png 'wkjjRcW.png Bsgddhd.png WkjjRcW.png C8X0qFp.png 'ikRirdR.png 'aZzohV9.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png EeztZoU.png HfGv7WH.png 111-0.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Country-balls-asean-eu.png "Bangsamoroball -( .jpg Ritemed.jpg Have some ....png New Kind of Tea.png Gib rice.jpeg Phil can into space.jpeg Monggo.jpeg Nosebleed.jpeg The Scariest.png Lithuania Suicide.png Super Asians.png Poor Phil.png War Flags.png Phil's All Good.png Is Op Delicious.png Bahrain's Troubles.png Good At Planting.png Thanks Stingray.png Past is Past.png Tofu.jpg History of Phil.jpg Eat Fruits.png Being Rhetorical.jpg Phil's Dream.jpg Say Bad Words.png Benham Rise Mine.png Always Late.png Coconut Life.png Morning and Afternoon.png Selling Putos.png No Work.png Footsteps of Greatness.png China is China.png Festivals.png The ASEAN Way.png Boholball_Stronk_i_Think.png ZAQunr6.png Gifs Flag Changing.gif Gib Independence.gif TnZFgR5.gif Links *Facebook page zh:菲律宾球 es:Filipinasbola Category:Asia Category:Island Countryball Category:Catholic Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Communist Removers Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian Lovers Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Islam Category:Philippinesball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Tagalog Speaking Countryball Category:Cebuano Speaking Countryball Category:Ilocano Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Chocolate Category:Kapampangan Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:ASEANball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Vodka Lovers